A Journey
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Katilyn are in a relationship and the storyline is mostly at the home base until later on chapters
1. Chapter 1

Steve was sleeping in his bed with his girlfriend. Danny was staying the night on the couch with the TV really loud. Katilyn is sound alseep when Steve looks over and so he gets up really slow and quiet trying not to wake her and heads downs stairs.

(Living Room)

Steve was not sure of how his rules did not work with Danny. He's normally a rule book kind of guy at work. Steve turns off the tv and sits down in his favorite chair.

"Hey, I was watching it." Danny says with the blanket over his head. Steve turns on the light knowing that Danny is awake.

"Danny, I gave you the rules by staying here that you can't have the tv on past midnight because I can't sleep with it on." Steve reminds his friend.

"And I can't sleep without it. I have to block out that sound that is coming from out there." Danny replied to his friend.

"The ocean? It's a wonderful song." Steve questions as he hears his phone to answer it. "McGarrett? Yes, Alright. We will be there in ten minutes." Steve hangs up the phone. "Danny, get dress we have work to do." Steve gets up and heads upstairs to awake up Katilyn to let her know that he has to go to work and get dress.

(Later on: Living Room)

Steve pulls into the driveway and sees his girlfriend's car in the driveway. He smiles because he knows that she is happy with being at his home. Steve gets out of the truck and heads to his house. He opens the door and walks into the house.

"Katilyn, I'm home" Steve says as he walks into his house.

Katilyn walks down the stairs and smiles at her boyfriend. She wraps her arms around his waist as he does the same to her.

"I miss you." Katilyn greets to her boyfriend.

"I miss you too." He says and they kiss.

Author note: Well that's it for chapter one because I need to get this chapter written and edited by Saturday so I can post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: hey guys, It's been a long time since I have updated on this story but I am back with another chapter for this story. My other story will be written to.

_**Dinner**_** date**

Steve and Katilyn are having their date night and a bit of romance with each other. It's been a busy week at headquarters and so they have been busy with cases.

Steve: I am glad that we got to spend some time together before our jobs get nuts again.

Katilyn: I know. We also work together.

Steve: I love you.

Katilyn: I love you, too.

Steve and Katilyn head upstairs and make love. The next morning Steve wakes up to a phone call from the governor.

Steve: alright, I am on my way.

Steve leaves a note for his girlfriend. He knows that she will know the governor had called him. They might work together but she comes in at 8am every day.

Katilyn wakes up after Steve leaves. She had brought a pregnancy test since she had not been feeling good lately. She takes it and sees that she is pregnant and now she needs to tell Steve about the baby. She gets ready for work and heads into the office.

_**Headquarters**_

Danny is the only person that it is in the headquarters when she gets there. Danny sees the look that is on her face.

Danny: Not feeling so well?

Katilyn: I am fine.

Danny: you are pregnant?

Katilyn: You can't tell anyone until I can tell Steve.

Danny: I will keep that promise as long as you don't put yourself in danger. Listen, I need to keep you safe and that baby safe until you tell Steve. If you lose the baby, he will be mad about it.

They get down to the case and make sure that she is doing okay. Steve notices Danny and his girlfriend exchanging looks.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I wanted to say this and we all have the right to review stories the way we want but there is common sense of not putting cursing words. I write regardless of what you say good or bad. I don't let rude comments destroy what God put on my heart to write. God bless!

Chapter 3

Danny and Katilyn are in the middle of talking and don't see him there as he starts to walk up to them.

Steve: hey, what's going on?

Danny: I leave you two to talk.

Danny walks away from Katilyn and Steve. Steve smiles at his girlfriend as they walk over to his office.

Steve: baby, what's going on?

Katilyn: I need to tell you something.

Steve: what do you mean?

Katilyn: I took a test this morning and it came back positive. Steve, I am pregnant.

Steve: what?

Katilyn: yes, I am pregnant.

Steve walks over and gives her a kiss and wraps his arms around her.

Steve: I can't wait to get home with you so we can celebrate.

Katilyn: Steve, we have to finish our case first.

Steve: babe, we got the case done and now we just need to finish the paperwork that goes with it.

Katilyn: then finish up.

Steve: alright.

Steve gives her a kiss and gets back to work. They finished up the paperwork. Steve and Katilyn head home and start to figure out how they are going to raise the baby. The couple celebrate their new baby. The next morning, Steve is up way before Katilyn and so he goes for a run and then starting planning the next step in their relationship which is asking her to be his wife.

_**Author note: **__Sorry about this short new chapter but I am trying to make this story better. Hoping to update soon! _


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: alright I am back with an update on this storyline. I hope that you all are having a wonderful day and hope that you have been reading my other stories that I have written. This is going to be the last chapter of this storyline.

**Two months pregnant**

Steve and Katilyn decided to get married before their child is born. Steve suggested that they did it in a couple of weeks. He is not trying to rush their wedding but wants to make sure that he is there for her thou everything.

Steve: hey sweetie, are you ready to go?

Katilyn: yeah.

Steve: are you feeling better?

Katilyn: Honey, I am pregnant. I have morning sickness since that is a part of being pregnant.

Steve: sorry just new to this.

Katilyn: I know.

Steve and Katilyn leave to get married and then go on their honeymoon for three weeks.

**Three months pregnant**

Steve and his new wife had just returned from their honeymoon. She had just started working with the team and Steve loved having his wife there and plus he gets to enjoy this time of their lives with his wife. Steve and Danny were having a talk.

Danny: it's nice having your wife here. Isn't it?

Steve: yes it is.

Danny: She's not a cop.

Steve: So neither am I until I started here.

Danny: So does she want to be one?

Steve: I don't know. I think this only temp. thing thou until our child is born.

Steve and the team got on to a new case and then it's time for the next month.

**Four, Five, and Six months pregnant**

Steve is having to leave for a mission and so he wants to make sure that the team takes care of his family. Steve is gone for about two months before he comes back. Danny is learning to be protective over Katilyn which she is not liking it.

Katilyn: Danny, you don't need to keep watching my move every single moment.

Danny: Sorry just trying to make sure that you are okay.

Katilyn: I am fine.

Steve comes into the room right after she says that.

Steve: hey sweetie.

Katilyn: your back!

She runs over to give her husband a hug. He is hugging her back and Danny is watching the couple interact. When they finally pull back.

Steve: I miss you.

Katilyn: I miss you too.

They head home and start the seventh month of her pregnancy off with the right note.

**Seven month of pregnancy**

Steve and Katilyn had the day off and were resting on the beach. They decided that they were going to go over names. She had found out that the baby was a little girl.

Steve: So what do we want to name her?

Katilyn: what about Phoebe?

Steve: don't like Phoebe. but I like Paige?

Katilyn: that is a cute name, Paige. Now what about the middle name?

Steve: Grace?

Katilyn: Paige Grace? Not sure if that has a good ring to it.

Steve: Then what's your suggestion to her middle name? because I think that Grace would love sharing her name with Paige.

Katilyn: But it doesn't work. What about Paige Mackenzie?

Steve: I love it.

Steve reaches over to give his wife a kiss. They enjoy the rest of their day off together.

**Eight months of pregnancy**

Katilyn was really for their daughter to get here and now they are trying to finish up getting everything that they need for her arrival. Steve was putting two car seats in their cars and she was watching him. She was laughing at him.

Katilyn: Are you sure that you don't want any help?

Steve: Nah, I got it and plus this is my truck and I am not going let anyone touch not even you my dear.

Steve leans in to the front to get a kiss from her. Steve got what he wanted and finished putting the baby seat in his truck. Katilyn felt something wet down by her legs and her stomach was starting to hurt more and since she was right at 37 weeks, she knew that she needed to get to the hospital.

Steve: ready to go inside?

Katilyn: You might want to go get my bag.

Steve: Why? the baby?

Katilyn: yes the baby

About four hours later, Katilyn gives birth to her daughter and they return home and start their new life together.


End file.
